


딸기

by himenokimi (hiimadere)



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, anime mmbn who dont know it lol, bitch it been fucken foreVER since a new battle network fanfic came out, dont worry the drama will last for a bit, look i know im late please shut up, no sh//ota in this christian server, sorta????? kinda???????, the father the son and holy spirit of the humor tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimadere/pseuds/himenokimi
Summary: Megaman tries to confess his feelings to Lan but things get a little out of hand.





	딸기

**Author's Note:**

> what up im hima im 19 and i never fucking learned how to write summaries
> 
> eyy what up megaman.exe fandom?? its ya girl skinny penis, bringing u a lan/megaman.exe fic, tbh i refuse to watch the anime :^) so u cant make me lmaooo
> 
> anyway the title is just strawberry in korean, why did i bother making it korean instead of english?? bitch its my A E S T H E T I C
> 
> now sit back and burn this fanfic, baybey !

"Lan, there's something I... Have to tell you." Megaman's sentence rings in Lan's ear. "Huh? What is it."

Megaman fiddles with his fingers, a light pink blush appearing on his face. "I–" He abrutly cuts himself, "–actually, nevermind! Sorry for interrupting you, Lan!" His PET suddenly goes off as the screen fades to blank.

"Mega? Mega!"

_What's going on with Mega?_ Lan thought, _I hope there's nothing wrong in his system... Maybe I should get dad to check him..._

Megaman lightly clenches his chest with the blush still in contact but with a bright red instead. "Damnit, Mega, you.." He shuts his eyes before resuming his sentence, "...you're so stupid for that..."

He can imagine slapping himself for the dumb last-minute decision on the confession, and lecturing himself too.

"Mega? You there?" Lan's voice can be faintly heard. The NetNavi sighs as Lan turns on his PET, "Why did you suddenly black out on me? You're not malfunctioning, are you? Should I take you out to dad tomorrow so–" He gets cut off by Megaman, "No! I–I'm absolutely fine, L–Lan!" Megaman stutters.

"C'mon Mega! There's obviously something wrong with you! Please, just tell it to me already so I can help you!"

"Lan, you..." Megaman looks away from Lan's eyesight. "...I can't tell it to you..."

"Why not?! I'm not willing to leave you alone unless I _finally_ know what's going on with you!" Lan shouts, "Just tell me what's wrong!"

_Lan's...crying... and it's all because of me..._ Megaman thought, _damnit, I wish I never had feelings for you, I'm so sorry..._

"L–Lan, I–I'm so... I'm so sorry...." He gets distracted as Lan turns his back behind him, refusing to look at his Navi.

Lan takes a bite out from a strawberry to calm himself down with tears still streaking down his cheeks, chewing on the fruit whist its sweet taste lingered calmed Lan down for a moment. It started to become his favorite despite protesting how strawberry isn't "good" in any way, shape, or form.

"Lan...?"

He swallows the chewed piece of the fruit, "What..." Anger filling in his tone shifted causing Megaman to go silent for a moment. "I'm sorry... I really am, I'm just so– I don't know, _anxious?_ " Insecurity became obvious in his voice while scratches his head, "I don't know how you'll even react to this..."

"Mega, c'mon. We've already talked about this, no more secrets."

Megaman sighs in a sad manner, "Alright, but promise that you won't freak out?" His eye lids closing, waiting for Lan to respond. "Sure." He says in a nonchalant voice as he wipes his tears.

"I..."

"I lo–!" Megaman gets interupted by the sudden email, making jump a little. "I'll answer it later, where were we again?" Lan rests his chin on his hand, looking as if he never bawled his eyes earlier. Megaman lightly clenches his fist. "Lan! _I love you!_ " A deep red blush appears on Megaman's cheeks.

"There! I said it!"

His eyes were closed shut until he heard...giggling? Was Lan giggling at the confession? Megaman started to look like a ripe tomato from his blush and started to overheat. "Oh God, Mega!" Lan exclaimes, rushing outside his room to find something to cool down Megaman. "Lan–!" His last words before his PET shuts down.

* * *

"You alright, buddy?" A familliar voice was heard, Megaman slowly opens his eyes and stands up, notices he's not inside PET anymore, "Wha...? Lan?" He says as a hand held his hand. "Hey." Lan's warm smile causes Megaman to blush. "W–wait! Why am I outside the PET?! LAN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He shouts, Lan covers his ears from Megaman's shouting, "Calm down, will you?! I managed to program you outside the PET with dad's help."

"...Eh?"

Lan smacks Megaman's head with an annoyed look, "Don't "eh?" me! I'm not in the mood to explain how I even manage to get you out of the damn thing!" Megaman chuckles, "Lan, language." Lan gets even more annoyed. "Hey! I'm a grown up now, I can swear whenever I want!" Megaman breaks into laughter with Lan also laughing along while they lay down on the bed. 

"So, about that confession..." Lan looks at Megaman. The navi stops as Lan brings up the topic, "...I love you too, Mega!" He smiles warmly, "I–" he gets interupted by Lan kissing Megaman on the lips, cupping Megaman's face with his hands. The kiss lasted for a while until Lan broke the kiss with his navi being a blushing mess.

"I thought you and Mayl were...?" 

"Together? Yeah, no. Remember that time I came out to her when we were in fifth grade?"

"Ah, right.... Roll was really angry at me and to be fair, I sort of came out to her too."

"Really? How come you didn't tell me? Well no wait–" Megaman chuckles, "Lan?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

They both stand up, "Are there any strawberries left?" He asks, Lan glances at his table with the bowl of strawberries lying there, "Uh, yeah? Did you really think I'd waste them for myself?" He says in a mocking tune. "To be fair, you _are_ a selfish prick." Megaman smirks, getting a glare from Lan. "Alright Mr. I-want-to-fuck-Lan. No strawberries for you."

"Aw c'mon! No fair!" Megaman playfully punches Lan on the shoulder. Lan rolls his eyes with a smile visible in his face, "Fine, just one bite. The rest belong to me." A pout was formed on Megaman's mouth. "Well now, you're a rude boyfriend! No wonder you and Mayl will never get a romantic chemestry."

"No no, we're BOTH rude assholes, oh and fuck off! Me and Mayl are fine as friends!" Lan smirks as Megaman shoves him away, "Oh my God why did I even confess to you..." Lan stands up from the bed and grabs the bowl of strawberries. "Because I'm good at bed." He smirks as Megaman covers his blushing face. "Come on, you gonna eat these with me or not?" Lan grabs a strawberry and eats it, making Megaman chuckle. "Alright, alright."

Before Megaman could grab the fruit, Lan sits on the bed, trying to feed Megaman the strawberry, "Open wide." Megaman stares at him confused. "Lan, I'm not a kid."

"I know, I just wanna do this since... It..." Lan mutters out the last words, "What?"

"Because it lo..." Megaman couldn't hear what he was muttering about, "Just say it already!"

"Because it looks cute!" Lan exclaims, blushing red. "Aw, why didn't you say so?" Megaman chuckles with Lan giving him a deadpan glare, "Mega you piece of shit."

Megaman bites the strawberry from Lan's hand, with a smile plastered on both of their faces. Laughing and chuckling like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> h
> 
> well anyway i hope u enjoy this piece of shit im going back to persona bye bye
> 
> edit: whoopsie daisy i accidentally added a few more dialog man how clumsy of me


End file.
